Undone
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: Alvin knew the world was doomed, everyone he knew died. In a last ditch effort to save the world he is sent back to his teens to stop the fateful night that set everything in motion. Armed with his experience and knowledge, Can Alvin save the world or is he doomed to repeat the past?


Undone

* * *

><p>Hey guys, sorry for lack of writing. Been having computer trouble<p>

I wanna just shout out to a few people.

First to my boyfriend, thanks for helping me this far. I know I'm not great to work with

Second to 'What You See In The Shadows' for being awesome and writing a great story. I suggest you check out his story 'If I Knew Then What I Know Now'

And lastly to all my fans that I hope I have for your support in my writing

This will be rated M for Reasons I will list in each chapter. This one will contain profanity and violence

I am using a trope not commonly used. I don't think.

I am sorry for the lengthy authors note. I don't own AATC for good reason

You have been warned

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Alvin's mind felt jarred, out of place in his own body. Visions of his brother being torn apart by a demons hands plagued him, causing him to toss and turn rapidly in his bed. It was the last thing he saw when his world went dark, leaving the image as a permanent scar

He sat upright in a soft, familiar bed. His fears being pushed down past his mask of hidden emotion. His main priority was his brother's safety, a job set for him long ago.

His eyes flicked about the room, drinking in the strange sight. This wasn't his motel room. The shelves were aligned with various awards and trophies and the walls were covered in band posters. His gaze dropped, examining the various objects like clothing, books, sports equipment and other odds and ends.

It took a second for Alvin's mind to grasp where he was, looking from the desk in the corner with a blue laptop and a stack of books on it to the widow seat with a monster book tucked safely underneath one of the pillows.

His mind clicked. He was in his shared room in his childhood home, the spell had worked and sent him back. He gazed over to Simon, tears filling his eyes to see his brother alive and breathing. He quickly turned to Theodore's side of the room, only to spot his bed empty. Panic filled Alvin, quickly pulling his phone from the bedside table to check the date

"November 2nd" Alvin muttered, dropping the phone

He threw back his covers, quickly padding over to his sleeping brother. He gave his brother a nudge, trying to wake the sleeping chipmunk with no luck

"Simon, wake up" he hissed, watching his brothers tired blue eyes open

"What Alvin? I'm too tired to go monster hunting" Simon snapped, glaring at his older sibling

"You and Theodore are in grave danger. You need to get out now"

Simon normally would have chalked it up to Alvin's crazy antics but something was different, maybe it was the urgency in Alvin's voice or the look in Alvin's eye that made it seem liked he'd fought a few wars and not always come out victorious or on top

"What do you need me to do Al?" He asked, now distressed by his brothers tone

"I need you to find Theodore and take him outside as fast as you can. Don't look back for anything. Go now!"

Simon ran to find Theodore, who was probably in the kitchen. Alvin took the time to search for the duffle bag full of weapons he'd brought with him, spotting the brown bag tucked messily under his bed.

He opened it to check the content, sighing in relief when he saw everything was there. Guns (two sawn off shotguns, three Beretta M9's and a Colt M1911), Salt (in rounds and in a large tub), Wrought Iron rounds, Holy water, Silver knife, Demon Killing Knife and an unfinished version of the colt that would kill a demon but not much else. He zipped the bag back up, hauling it over his shoulder

He made his way from the room, catching the smell of smoke and sulfur

"Rest in Pest Dave, I'm sorry" Alvin stated sadly, running downstairs

He made it to the lawn where his brothers were standing, a sad look on their face

"Where is Dave?" Theodore asked, nearly breaking Alvin's heart

"I'm sorry Teddy, I was too late in trying to save him" I said, placing a comforting arm around Theo

Alvin quickly ushered them down the road, making haste towards the Chipette's house when Simon asked

"What's going on Alvin?"

"I will explain once I know the Chipette's are safe" he countered as they arrived on their counterparts porch

"Here hold this" he says, handing the duffle bag to Simon

He quickly unzips it, pulling a sawn off shotgun free from the bag. Simon's eyes went wide, his mouth open

"Alvin? Why do you have a gun?" Simon asked incredulously

"Just me please Simon" Alvin responded back, banging on the door frantically

Beatrice Miller opened the door, pulling her dressing gown over herself. The elderly lady gazed at the three chipmunks in shock, they must have looked awful

She focused on the red clad chipmunk, eyeing the sawn off he was wielding

"What happened to you boys?" She asked with concern

"The shit hit the proverbial fan, we need a place to crash and this place seemed to be the safest place from any evil son of a bitch that's after us" Alvin responded, shocking all those who were present

Alvin swore sometimes but not often and not like this but that's not all that was different, he seemed to carry himself differently and his postured had a defiant set to it

"What's after you dear?" Beatrice asked

"Demons and don't ask me how I know, I'll explain later but for now we gotta demon proof the place" Alvin said stepping inside, only to be met with a splash of water in his face

"Holy water? Seriously. Dude I'm me" Alvin narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"Doesn't hurt to be safe, dear" she responded in a sweet tone

Alvin turned to Simon, expertly dodging his brothers questions as he retrieves a second sawn off from the bag

"Can you still shoot" he ask, offering Miss Miller the shotgun

"I may be old but I've still got some good years left in me" she shot back

"Ok, Simon? You check the basement. We need to repaint the windowsills and doorframe with paint mi Ed with salt. Theodore? You round up the Chipettes and get them into the living room. Miss Miller will get started on painting devils traps and I will sweep the house" Alvin directed them, his golden eyes seemed hard and burning with rage

Doing a quick sweep of the house proved the house was safe for for now but Alvin didn't relax, he knew the demon could come eventually

He returned to the living room to see Theodore, Simon and Eleanor busy with windowsills while Brittany and Jeannette were helping Beatrice. With everyone working, they had the house secure and Alvin could finally breath or so he thought

He stood face to face with three angry Chipettes, Simon who looked slightly peeved, Theodore who was obviously confused and Miss Miller who looked wary

"What's going on Alvin" they asked, ganging up on him

"Shit, where do I start"


End file.
